Jealousy
by Dameria O
Summary: Kyousuke, in his first month anniversary day with Tenma, got a new teammate who he noticed that the new kid has interest in his boyfriend. The new kid promised that he'll take Tenma away from him. Yaoi. First time using OCs!


**As you can see here, I included my OCs in this story. This is the first time I included them! I'm pretty excited somehow. So, there's some information you need to know about my OC's before you read this story, I hope it's short and understandable.**

**First is Natsuga Mitsuni!**  
>Past: A 13 years old Natsuga Mitsuni moved from America to Japan and lived next to Endou's house. She met Endou in her first day in Japan when she was playing with her soccer ball near the Tower. Endou who was practicing back then asked her to play together with him there. Mitsuni accepted the offer and play with him until it gets dark. They decided to go home and found out that their houses are next to each other. The next morning Endou went to the school, there was a new kid at his class who was Natsuga. Endou insisted Natsuga to join the soccer club, and Natsuga said yes. The team was hesitated at first but after they saw what Natsuga can do, they accepted her as their teammate. Natsuga break her leg after the final match of the Football Frontier, so she can't come with her friends to battle against the Alia Academy. The Inazuma Eleven finally won against the Alia Academy and moving for the FFI. Natsuga moved back to America for some reason. Natsuga did meet the Inazuma Japan team in the island, but she wasn't there to join them, she was there to watch the match. After the FFI done, she moved back to America and went back to Japan after 10 years for vacation, and soccer.<p>

The second one is Natsuga Ichiko. I will not explain about him here because I'll explain about him later in the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Sasuke!"<p>

"Woof!"

A young brunette boy ran toward the gate with his white blue spotted dog. Matsukaze Tenma, wearing his P.E. uniform, started to jog with a leash on one of his hands that attached to his dog and having his other hand swung, following the pace. After he jogged for a quite distance, he began to walk and talk, to his dog.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke, guess what, today is _our_ first month anniversary! I can't be more excited to meet Kyou-kun today!" Tenma throw his fist to the air, looking excited. What he meant by 'our' is his relationship with Tsurugi Kyousuke, a _tsundere _navy blue haired boy who always keep to look cool and quite in front of everyone. Tsurugi's easy to be irritated or annoyed, so he preferred to keep some distance and closed himself to everyone. He didn't even cared about what people were thinking about him, and he never even cared about them either thought. Long story short, at first, Tenma had always been the person who annoyed him the most. But day by day he thought that the boy were rather cute than annoying. He can't help to blushed every time Tenma put his cute, adorable expression, which is actually the natural expression of the brunette. He always saw Tenma like a little brown puppy. Innocent, small, adorable and something that he wanted to treasured, cared and loved the most. If you're talking about the team, they've known that Tenma and Tsurugi were going out and it seems that they good with that.

"So, what do you think I should do? Should I give him something? Something like chocolate maybe? Or let's see… hm…" Tenma got into a deep thought. He placed his free hand on his chin and tilted his head.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" Tenma snapped back and lifted his head. Right before he managed to see what happened, a ball flew to his face and smacked him right on his nose. He lost his balance and fell hard –head first –to the ground, yanking Sasuke's collar.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Ow, ow, ow." Tenma hold his nose with his free hand. He saw some blood covering his tanned skin as he pulled his hand. "Oh no, you're bleeding!" An average elementary boy holding a soccer ball leaned himself closer to Tenma with his worried, yet, panic look. "We need to take you to the hospital!" Tenma snapped and replied. "No, no! We don't need to go to the hospital for a small injury. I'm okay. I just need something to cover it for a while." Tenma searched for his pocket and try to find some tissue he may carry with him. "Here you go, you can use my hankie." The boy smiled and gave Tenma his hankie. Tenma thanked him and used it to cover his bleeding nose. The kid sat beside Tenma, still holding his soccer ball, curiously. His big ruby red eyes staring at the older teen, those were actually matched the color of his golden blonde short hair. He was wearing a yellow motive red jacket with stone colored shorts. Tenma feels like he never saw this kid around here before, guess he's new. He saw a soccer ball on the kid's hands as he was observing him.

"You play soccer?" Tenma asked, standing up on his feet again.

"Yes, of course!" the kid grinned at Tenma as he answered. He moved closer to Tenma enthusiastically. "How about you, do you?" his ruby red eyes lit up like fire.

Tenma smiled at him and replied. "I don't only play it, I loved it! We should play sometimes!"

"Okay! Let's play now!" when Tenma was going to answer, he remembered that he has a morning practice waiting for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need to go now. We'll meet again, right?"

"Sure! You can keep my hankie first and returned it later."

"Thank you, then, I'll see you later!" Tenma ran with Sasuke. The kid smiled and waved good bye to him and left too.

* * *

><p>Tenma arrived at school and ran toward the dressing room to change. Some of the Raimon players were changing and some were gathered at the field for stretching. He came inside the dressing room and saying good morning to Sangoku who was tying his shoes. Tenma opened his locker and dumped his bag inside, unzipped his jacket and put it in his locker. Not long after Tenma arrived, Tsurugi entered the room, yawning, covering his mouth with his hand as the other hand was hiding in his pocket. Tenma greeted him and got a short 'yeah' reply from him. He remembered that today was their first month anniversary. Tenma didn't know what to say and planned to keep silent until he finished changing. Sangoku had done with his shoes then dashed outside, leaving the couple in the room alone. The brunette thought that maybe it was better if he talked about something to kill the silent. He opened his mouth and started to turn around when he can feel his waist being pulled from behind. Tsurugi was wrapping his arms around Tenma waist and nuzzled his face on the brunette's neck.<p>

"Ky-Kyousuke-kun…" The brunette surprised and blushed. The butterfly in his stomach started to run wild and tickled him from inside. He can feel Tsurugi breath on his ear. Tsurugi embrace him tightly and whisper. "Happy first month anniversary, Tenma." He then bit Tenma's ear and squeezed him softly.

"I-I thought you didn't remember that." Tenma replied and turned around. He buried his now redder face on Tsurugi's chest and hugged him back, tugging his lover's shirt. Tsurugi chuckle, he cupped his boyfriend's chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Tenma return the kiss and shut his eyes. He hugged his boyfriend tighter, tried to deepen the kiss. Soon they break the kiss then stared at each other's eyes. "Of course I remember" Tsurugi pecked the brunette's lips. "What kind of person doesn't remember their own anniversary?" Tenma returned him a smile and nodded.

"C'mon, we need to go practice now." The taller boy let go of Tenma and started to walk for the door. Tenma nod in agreement and clung to his boyfriend's arm. Tsurugi let a little blush spreading on his face and decided to go with it. They went to the field and saw everyone on the team forming a circle. Tenma decided to let Tsurugi go and ran toward the rest of the team. Everyone was whispering to each other while their captain, Shindou, investigating someone in the circle. Tenma made his way through the crowd and saw a little kid. The kid has golden blonde hair, ruby red eyes, wearing a yellow motive red jacket and stone colored pants –wait…

"Ah..!" Tenma pointed at the boy. His eyes widened and his mouth agape. The kid itself surprised, eyes widened and smile happily.

"It's you!" they shouted in unison at each other.

"Huh? You know him, Tenma?" Kirino who was standing beside Shindou tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes! I met him this morning, right?" Tenma asked the kid who now standing beside him. The kid nodded and put a wide grin on his face.

"Now, I guess that you all here, let me introduce myself." The kid cleared his throat and began talking. "My name is Natsuga Ichiko, age 10 and I'm from America. My Mom said that I'll be helping the Raimon on his practice for the upcoming matches." Ichikou grinned and bowed. Everyone let a loud eh on disbelieve. A ten year old kid is going to help them practice? Some of them burst to laugh but Shindou stopped them. "Can you please explain to us what do you mean by helping us on our practice?" Shindou asked the golden blonde haired boy.

"Well, Endou-san did tell me that I need to come to Raimon and help them practice. That's all I guess." Ichikou tilted his head, thinking whether there's something else he forgot to tell.

"Then why don't we see what you got?" Tsurugi's voice echoed from behind the crowd. "This is what the coach wanted us to do after all."

Shindou decided to give him a test. First he needed to take the ball from Tenma, dribble the ball passed Kirino and scored it. Ichiko accepted the challenge happily.

So now everyone was ready on their position. Aoi blew the whistle for them to start playing. Tenma had the ball and dribble it to the opposite direction of Ichiko. Ichiko ran toward him. Before Ichiko managed to come near Tenma, the brunette used his hissatsu technique: Shiipun Dash. He seems to manage to use it perfectly, but Ichiko jumped and moved his right foot in front of Tenma then kicked the ball to his direction using the back of his foot. He turned around fast as the ball attached to the back of his right foot and placed it on the ground and started kicking it. Tenma surprised on the fast movement of the blonde. Everyone in the team, even Shindou, stunned by what happened, they never thought that such a small boy could break Tenma's hissatsu technique.

Now it's Kirino's turn. Ichiko dribble the ball toward Kirino, the pink haired boy didn't managed to use his hissatsu technique because of the blonde's fast movement. So, now, Ichiko ran toward the goal to finish the challenge.

Sangoku was the one in charge for the goal. He needed to concentrate since that blonde boy managed to break Tenma's hissatsu technique. Ichiko kicked the ball high then jumped. He kicked the ball without using any hissatsu technique. The ball flew to the right side so Sangoku jumped to catch it, but the ball managed to make a turn before it got in. And so he scored. Ichiko jump in happiness and throw his fists to the air screaming "Yeah!"

So now they know what Ichiko was trying to say.


End file.
